Aki no kizuato
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Y aún así Zenjou, el demonio, no puede apartarse ni quedarse a su lado. No cuando Kusuhara se ha ido. No cuando Habari y su sonrisa siguen dentro de sus recuerdos. No cuando el rey azul ha asesinado al rojo. No cuando el demonio se ha enamorado y aun sea capaz de tocarlo. Zenjou Gouki/Munakata Reishi


_K-project_ es propiedad de GoRaxGoHands.

 **A** _ki no kizuat_ _ **o**_

 **P** or **A** omine _D_ aiki **.**

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, querido ao no ou!_

* * *

El transcurso del tiempo lo arrastra a una línea trazada por más de mil pensamientos transfigurados en tizas de colores, las cuales distorsionan los momentos vividos cuando se mueven entre ellas tiñendo el lienzo en blanco de su mente tras un desplante caótico que no puede controlar adecuadamente. Y seguido de ese pintarrajeo interminable llegan los meses que tampoco se terminan. Las horas corren y el pasado no se esconde. Ha llegado el otoño con sus mantos ocres y vientos fríos. Con una muerte lenta que se pinta de marrones, dorados y rojizos en las hojas de los árboles. Seguido por un octubre que inicia con el aniversario de su nacimiento y el cual revuelve el marco de sus heridas.

El enorme cerezo dispuesto en los jardines empieza a endurecer sus venas. Las hojas verdes inician un cambio de ropajes notorio a la vista. Y los demás árboles lo secundan en su muerte. Hay señales amarillas con cuerpos aún suaves y flexibles. Otros ya agonizantes se alejan con el revuelo de la brisa. Las formas que adopta la agonía asombran a ese par de ojos zarcos resguardados tras un fuerte armazón de titanio. Reishi puede ver con claridad los trazos que el marchitar marca a lo largo del planeta. La tierra húmeda oculta bajo los cadáveres de amplias hojas que pintaran a la vida en verdes acuarela cruje por la madera de sus getas. Y entre los brazos que se extienden al mundo una hoja verde, tan verde como lo es el verano, le cuenta algo en voz baja y alegre.

"Hmph", Reishi retiene la risa tras sus perfectos dientes pero no la sonrisa ambigua que suelen armar sus labios aduraznados. "Los vestigios de su existencia"; hay cierta irritación que no demuestra o que es difícil de avistar debido a su expresión afable y serena. Ese color aun vivaz le molesta, por lo que trata de llegar hasta ella al extender sus delgados dedos y pararse sobre las puntas de sus pies. Aunque Munakata es alto no lo suficiente para alcanzar la hoja, sus deseos activan su santuario de forma automática pero antes de que le otorgue a Reishi lo que este quiere su mano logra conectar con su objetivo. De momento solo se concentra en arrancar la hoja y sentir el frescor veraniego correr en ella. En su fuerte fragancia y la suavidad húmeda de su figura. Con la hoja cercana a su nariz aspira complacido por segundos que enseguida revelan un gélido desprecio cuando Reishi la entre mira. "Verde, un color que en particular no es de mi agrado", la voz siempre es fluida y agradable, suave y digna, tan perfecta que abruma. Por ello Gouki no responde. "Oya?, ¿a qué se debe el hecho de que Zenjou, el demonio, saliera de su cueva?", Reishi habla como si le sorprendiera verlo allí, cuando desde un inicio se percato de su presencia y no opuso resistencia al momento en que Gouki lo cargó con su único brazo para ayudarlo a acortar la distancia con su objetivo. Sus palabras aturden el sistema nervioso del antiguo classman de Habari Jin quien solo aprieta los párpados sin decir absolutamente nada. Esa expresión tienta a Reishi a tocar la cicatriz que surca el rostro de Zenjou. Su tacto alertan al demonio que solo se tensa y procura no clavar los dedos en los muslos del rey azul. "Los recuerdos, son marcas profundas en el interior de las personas igual que esta cicatriz. Dime, Zenjou- _san_ , ¿cómo puedes dormir cuando la escara del pasado nace de tu interior y termina justo en tu rostro sin poder ocultarla de tu mirada?", Munakata habla ahora con ambas manos sosteniendo la cara de Gouki. En los ojos que le miran detrás de un armazón similar al suyo una ira colisiona. Pero el aura peligrosa que se despliega no provocan más que un regocijo en el rey azul. La mueca se extiende tan solo un poco y Zenjou lucha por mantener su furia al margen y la imagen de su oodachi lejos de su cabeza. Reishi deja ir el rostro de ese hombre en sus treinta para volverse a las ramas de aquel cerezo agonizando. Su espalda se endereza con facilidad gracias a la firmeza con que lo sostiene Gouki. La ligereza de su anatomía, el porte altivo, la elegancia arraigada en cada parte de su piel, hacen que Zenjou no cuestione los motivos o razones para que Munakata Reishi fuese elegido para suceder a Habari Jin.

" _No ha cambiado, ni un poco. Este hombre sigue agotándome"_ , el viento sopla, fresco, removiendo las hojas y esa alfombra roja y dorada que arman las caídas copas sobre el suelo. Gouki observa el escenario, la arquitectura perfecta que es Munakata, porque fue lo que decidiera desde que se encontraran en su departamento sin invitación alguna.

"Hoy es un día espléndido. Mi suerte mejora con el transcurso de las horas. Incluso Zenjou- _san_ ha dejado su guarida. ¿Debería considerar este gesto como un regalo de tu parte?", Reishi se vuelve a él, con su gélida mirada y su enigmática sonrisa, con un brillo endrino y trazos garzos y cristalinos.

Y la mirada dura milenios que Zenjou siente viajar por su cuerpo como la corriente de un largo río proveniente de una montaña.

"Nah, solo decidí cambiar de aires. La oficina suele ser abrumadora"

"Deberé pedirle a Awashima- _kun_ que se ponga en contacto con el departamento de construcción puesto para que rediseñen la casa del demonio", Munakata lo dice siempre en un tono condescendiente, educadamente ofensivo, con esa efigie encantadora y con una aura imponente, provocadora. Como si se mofara de todo, de todos. Y aún así Zenjou, el demonio, no puede apartarse ni quedarse a su lado. No cuando Kusuhara se ha ido. No cuando Habari y su sonrisa siguen dentro de sus recuerdos. No cuando el rey azul ha asesinado al rojo. No cuando el demonio se ha enamorado y aun sea capaz de tocarlo, justo como lo hace ahora cuando sus dedos se aferran a los pálidos muslos que se ocultan bajo una sedosa yukata y Reishi cierra los ojos mientras deja que la corriente otoñal le susurre mil enigmas al oído en esa tarde de Octubre atestada de cicatrices.

* * *

 **N/A** Sí Zenjou usa su oodachi para "eso" mi navidad se va a arruinar por completo. Por cierto esto me quedó super raro. Mis disculpas.


End file.
